


A Week In New Domino BONUS CONTENT

by PeepMeep



Series: Gay Dogs [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Have 2 deleted (sexy) scenes and also an epilogue. This content either is from Jack's POV and wouldn't fit the narrative tone to put into the main fic or there was no way for me to find anywhere it would happen because I wrote it drunk sohere we are.





	1. Jack Holds His Liquor Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know that last paragraph in Ch 9 for Day 3? Where Yusei is just Too Drunk and doesn't remember anything? Well here's what happens.
> 
> I consider this scene to be canon and so should you.

Yusei was being aggressive and controlling and Jack  _ absolutely loved it _ . Sure, it was fun to do whatever he wanted and go at his own pace but being told how to get his partner off and seeing them so vocally enjoy it was something entirely else. 

Nails were digging into his chest and Yusei was using a lot more teeth than expected. But Jack could handle it. The jolts of pain brought mostly reactions from surprise; they spurred Yusei on regardless. 

Yusei broke off the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. He licked his lips, breaking it.

“I want you.”

Jack’s cock twitched at the words. Yusei moaned softly.

“Just tell me, and I’ll do it.”

“Fuck me from behind.”

“God, Yusei, I love you like this. You should be honest more often.” Jack’s hands moved up and down his thighs, soft, just waiting for his mouth.

“Well, I am right now. And I told you to fuck me.”

“Fine, fine.” Jack scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder; Yusei’s drunken reaction time was too slow, so by the time he complained he was already plopped down onto the arm of the couch.

“This’ll be good,” Jack murmured. He hooked his fingers underneath Yusei’s waistbands and pulled them down. The smell of slick and Yusei’s need hit him hard. It was difficult to resist ignoring orders and just shoving his face between those legs.

“Don’t knot me when you cum,” Yusei said. “I still won’t be done with you.”

_ Fuck, where does he get these ideas?  _ Yusei was already flush and dripping wet, so without further delay Jack thrust into him.

Yusei whined and arched his back. “More,” he gasped.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Jack grabbed a fistful of Yusei’s dark hair to keep him still as he let himself finally take control, which meant an absolutely punishing pace. Yusei keened and his legs shook. If it weren’t for the couch he would have collapsed; he grabbed, desperately, at the cushions to hold onto  _ something _ , get some sort of solid connection to what was going on.

Despite everything, Jack was still able to slam hips to ass, penetrating him fully. Yusei sobbed as he came, body shaking and trying to pull Jack in and hold him tight. He was able to pull out enough to not be trapped inside.

“Now,” Yusei had to stop to breathe, “now eat me out.”

“Isn’t that too gross for your delicate sensibilities?” Jack breathed heavily in his ear. This was riling him up too much, he wanted this so bad but wanted to be sure that Yusei was really okay with it.

“I don’t care, just do it.” Yusei turned around and glared, which wasn’t very intimidating, considering he was still flush and shaking.

“Anything for you.” He kissed down Yusei’s spine, ignoring his protests and pleas to go faster. He moved down, kissing his tailbone, his ass, his folds. Yusei’s breath hitched at Jack’s mouth between his legs. Any words he wanted to say were covered by his sobbing in pleasure.

“Please. Please…,” he begged.

So Jack did. He’d tasted himself earlier that night, from Yusei’s lips, but it was much more wonderful when it was from Yusei’s core. It was mixed with his taste, his scent, came with him shaking against his face and whining his name.

“Jack don’t. Don’t stop please.” 

Jack couldn’t answer with his mouth so preoccupied. He was able to moan against Yusei, causing him to push back into his face.

“Yesyesyesyes ahhhhhh.” Yusei came again, gushing against Jack’s tongue. Yusei’s legs trembled as he struggled to even keep himself slung over the couch. Jack rested his head against Yusei’s ass, unable to do much more. The scent of Yusei was still overwhelming, he still  _ had _ to breed him, he still had to knot him, to fight off anyone else who came near. There was still room for pups, still room for more of his seed.

“Jaaaaack.” Yusei’s breathy moan struck him in the heart. He had to answer, had to give him whatever he wanted. He must.

“Why did you stop.” Yusei was still quivering, still barely there, but he still wanted more. He couldn’t do much more than lie there and focus on breathing enough to keep himself alive.

Jack panted, trying to fill his own lungs with air. “I thought you were done.”

“No, I’m still awake. I can still tell you to do more.”

“Fuck, Yusei.” Jack slowly stood up and rested his weight on Yusei; he didn’t complain once Jack started grinding against him. “How can you still want more?”

“Too good,” he mumbled. “Don’t stop.”

“Nnnnn Yusei, I can’t. Not like this.”

“You can.”

“Not like this. Too tired.”

“Imagine, Jack tapping out first.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t let a measly omega control this.”

Jack growled. Yusei  _ reeked _ of omega, of someone who had to be put in their place. If he had the energy and wits he would fuck Yusei into the floor, until he begged Jack to stop. But even rocking his hips was taking more energy than he could spare. His brain told him he couldn’t stop but his body struggled to keep up.

“Hold on.” He wrapped his arms around Yusei and flopped onto the couch. The sudden exertion made Jack dizzy.

Yusei’s mouth traced some vague pattern over his chest; the gentle touches brought the same heat as anything aggressive or direct. Jack played with Yusei’s hair, a sweaty mess of black and yellow. He had to look just as bad, but he already had Yusei, he didn’t have to win him over, just protect him from anyone else.

“Yusei, c’mere.” Jack moved Yusei to his lap. “You want more, right?”

Yusei hummed and ground on top of Jack. His thighs were coated in slick and he struggled to keep his grip.

“Help me, Jack.”

Together they sorted out a position that worked for both of them. Jack laid on his back, Yusei laying on top. Jack held onto his thighs and slowly thrust up while Yusei rocked in tune. It was lazy and hazy and all they could handle.

Yusei’s trembling grip on Jack’s shoulders kept them both grounded.

“Yusei…”

He looked up and met Jack’s gaze. His face was flush, in stark contrast to the yellow mark and deep blue eyes. Kiss-swollen lips hung open as every exhale was shaken from his trembling chest. 

“Yusei, you’re amazing,” Jack murmured. “How are you still going?”

He mumbled something; Jack nudged him to try again. “Want you.”

“Me?”

Yusei nodded. “I want you, want this.”

Jack exhaled as a shiver passed through him. “Never thought you’d admit it.”

“You wanted me to.”

“I could tell even before this.” Jack’s nails dug into his thighs, earning him a gasp and an even tighter grip. “I’ve seen you get off to me. I’ve seen how you look at me.”

Yusei moaned and buried his head in Jack’s chest.

“Don’t be shy, you look so good. My Yusei…”

Jack kept whispering praise, kept feeling Yusei get closer to his peak. He had to focus all of his energy on this or he knew he would pass out. 

Yusei arched his back and threw back his head. “Jack, I need you. Now, please.”

Jack groaned and used the last of his effort to finish. He fell breathless as Yusei came, gripping around Jack and drawing him dry. 

“Yusei, Yusei.” Jack was completely spent, struggling to stay awake. Yusei was knotted and his insides were hot and wet and still holding him tight.

He took his time to catch his wind.

“Jack.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t…”

“Can’t what?”

Yusei shook his head. “I still want you. I can’t do it anymore.”

Jack rearranged them so he could sit back against the couch and hold Yusei to his chest.

“Your heat?”

“Mmm. Don’t want to but I want to.”

Jack kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, I can’t, either. There’s always tomorrow. I’ll still want you.”

Yusei hummed. “I like this.”

Jack’s pulse quickened. He drew Yusei in closer and kissed up and down his neck. “You deserve it, you deserve to feel good.”

“It’s good.”

“You’re too good.”

“No.” Yusei resettled his arms to snuggle in closer.

“You are, Yusei. Not just because you put up with me.” He didn’t get a response, which left him a little disappointed. “You’re kind and thoughtful and smart and mmmmmm.” Jack wanted to say more, but he didn’t want to ruin this, to take things too far. They didn’t have much time left together and it would be too selfish to say things only he wanted to hear him say.

He didn’t want to think about this, about this ending. About how Yusei,  _ his  _ Yusei, would be gone. How he couldn’t hold him or kiss him or smell him or to keep other alphas away. He knew there were none in Satellite, but there was still that primal fear that made him sick to think about. He rumbled and tightened his grip.

Yusei mumbled something and shifted, but otherwise remained asleep. Jack wanted to say more, do more, have more time with him. But Yusei couldn’t, not right now. Jack failed at not thinking about it anymore, but he did wake up some time later. Muscles sore from the position, it had to have been at least an hour. He moved experimentally; Yusei remained fast asleep. Jack picked him up and laid him down on the couch. It would be a tight fit, but the idea of sleeping elsewhere was unthinkable. He settled in behind Yusei and pulled the blanket around them both.


	2. This Is Scientifically Impossible Don't Do It!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got _really drunk_ and wrote this. You absolutely cannot sex a cervix, body won't allow it to happen plus it would hurt super bad. But just pretend this is possible like 99% of hentai out there.
> 
> This scene isn't canon so just have fun with it.

The desire was absolutely staggering. It still wasn’t enough, Jack still wasn’t doing enough, no amount of whining or begging would get it just right.

“Please,” Yusei sobbed, legs shaking. No positistion felt right and, while Jack was patient, he was obviously getting frustrated, too. His rut had to be just as taxing to deal with and Yusei felt guilty for making it be all about him.

“I’m trying, babe.” There was just the edge of how he felt to his voice and it filled him with guilt. His alpha was breeding him, he should be happy enough with that, there was no reason to push it.

“Just fuck me, please Jack, I don’t care anymore.”

“All right. Just...speak up. If you have to.” A hand curled into his hair and pushed him down, another hooked around his thigh and pulled him closer.

The head of Jack’s cock moved, deliberately, dragging across his walls. Yusei knew he could cum, in time, just to this, but that wasn’t what he wanted. It was close, he angled his body slightly and 

A high-pitched cry tore from his throat. His sight went red and black and his nerves fired off every signal they could.

“Yusei, Yusei are you okay? Speak to me.”

“Don’t stop,” he choked out. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and his whole body shook. “Please, more.”

“It sounded like I hurt you.”

“More, please.” His voice was a whine, desperate, for more of it. Jack was hitting something deep, that he hadn’t been aware of before, and while it hurt it was  _ exactly _ what he was desiring.

Jack exhaled. “Tell me if it’s too much, I’ll stop.” Yusei made a noise in understanding before another sob rattled his body.

There was the flash of pain and pressure as Jack struck him so deep. Tears didn’t stop flowing as he gripped the bedclothes, trying to distract himself from the hurt. It was awful but only turning him on more. Anything like being cut or hit or other intentional pain would never fly but this. Was different. It was something his body  _ needed _ in his heat. 

Jack was above him, behind him, hot and constant and his rhythm brought everything. He wanted to strike him and embrace him, chastise him for ever stopping this. Yes, his body shook in need but it still hurt, shouldn’t he know better?

Another sharp pain. Yusei cried a note higher, sharper. Jack stumbled.

“Don’t stop,” he plead, voice raw.

“Are you sure?” There was always worry, like this, in Jack’s voice whenever heat drove Yusei to something he wouldn’t normally want. In hindsight he always appreciated it but right now it was only something in the way of what he wanted.

“Yes, I didn’t say stop.” 

Jack grunted and continued. He thrust deeper, again changing the pitch of Yusei’s voice.

“Dontstopdontstopdont-” then he his senses cut out, only feeling being penetrated, deeper than he could imagine, the pain ripping across his nerves and making him seize. The little that he could feel was too much. Jack came, more than he could imagine, pumping him full to the point of his insides being pushed, of even more pain. His knot was lodged deep inside, against his g-spot, each movement of Jack making Yusei twitch and moan, making Jack do the same.

He tried to say Jack’s name, to reach out to him in some way, but all he could do was make a pained sound. Jack tried to lean down to comfort him but only made Yusei yelp in pain.

“Don’t, please.”

“I hurt you.”

“I know.” Yusei inhaled, body shaking as he held the breath. “It’s okay. It s’good.”

“No, this is too much.”

“No.” A sudden tensing passed thru Yusei’s body, drawing even more from Jack and filling him even more. “Fuck, too much.”

Jack drew a hand down Yusei’s spine, resting on his lower back. “This isn’t good.”

“No, it is. You fucked me so good.”

“Yusei.”

“So full,” he mumbled. Things started to numb as his limbs fell asleep. It was hard to be awake. “Tired.”

“Yusei, talk to me.” 

“I’m okay. Really.”

“But I  _ hurt _ you.”

“I liked it, I didn’t say stop.” Yusei sighed. “I know, it’s weird but. I liked it. I wanted it. It hurt but felt good, too.”

“It doesn’t look like it feels good now.”

Yusei was still propped up at the angle needed for Jack to go so deep. It was uncomfortable to stay like this. Moving before hurt. He would be sore tomorrow, probably the next day as well, but he’d have to move at some point.

“I wanna lie down and rest. I can’t stay up like this.”

Jack made an annoyed sound. “I might hurt you gain.”

“I know. Just lay us down as gently as possible.”

“I’ll try.”

Yusei kept quiet despite the dull pains in his hips. Jack shifted inside him; the pressure against his g-spot was driving him to the point of overstimulation. He moaned Jack’s name as he came again.

“Fuck.” Jack landed heavily on his side with Yusei in his arms. “You’re gonna kill me like this.”

“You feel so good. Look.” He took one of Jack’s hands and guided it over his lower abdomen. “You’re so deep.” Jack pressed the tips of his fingers on the lower bulge, making them both moan.

“Oh my god.” Again he applied pressure, making Yusei squirm. “I could get off just from this. Can I?”

He considered it. Whenever his senses blew out from orgasm he didn’t feel sore for several minutes. Jack was already twitching inside of him, building the heat without any effort.

“Yes, I can feel how much you want it.”

Jack’s heart beat loud against his back. “You’ll tell me if you don’t want it anymore, right?”

“Of course. Enjoy me.”

Jack kissed the back of Yusei’s head and let out a shaky exhale. His hand settled on the outline of his knot, stroking himself slowly.

“You always amaze me, my Yusei. Your body wants me so much, you can’t let me go.” His hand moved up to the soft swell of his stomach. “I bred you to bursting and you still want more, don’t you? Don’t you?” Jack angled his hips and moved them the slightest amount, the even-higher pressure left Yusei sobbing.

“I want you so bad.”

“I’m the only one that fucks you, I’m the  _ only _ one who can fuck you how you like it.”

“I’m yours Jack, use me.”

Jack growled. “I will.” His small thrusts combined with his palming against Yusei’s trembling body brought him back to orgasm.

“So hot, so tight.” Jack mouthed at Yusei’s neck. “I love your body, babe.”

“No more, please. I’ll burst.”

Jack laughed lowly. “Think of it as practice, for when I fill you with pups.”

“Not if it feels like this.”

“I think it doesn’t happen all at once.”

“And nothing crazy. I don’t want to hurt them.”

“I would never want that.”

“Maybe no sex at all.”

Jack whined.

“You’re the one who’ll go overboard.”

“You’re the one who begged me to keep fucking them while they were crying out in pain.”

Yusei grumbled. Jack kissed his neck. “It’s all right, we’ll figure it out when we get there.”

They cuddled as time passed until they could separate. Jack nudged him. 

“I think I can get out. Ready?” Yusei made a noise of affirmation. There was a tick of pain then warm and rushing fluids gushing out.

“Gross,” Yusei groaned. But all the pressure from before was gone, only the soreness remained.

“How are you feeling?” Jack kissed the sides of his face.

“It feels so empty now.”

“Is that bad?”

Yusei shrugged.

“There’s always another time.”

“Not like this though, please.”

Predictably, Yusei was in no mood to have sex for the next few days. The rest of his heat was spent demanding being held by Jack as he rested. He didn’t seem to mind, either. 


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This serves as an epilogue for A Week In New Domino. Originally I wanted to just post it as it's own fic but ehhhhhhh it's not super long and that's just going to mess up my works collection so it's here instead. It's not _necessary_ for you to read this, but since Jack isn't the POV character it's fun to get things from his side of things.
> 
> This scene is 100% canon.

The only thing he could smell was bleach, which meant anyone else wouldn’t be able to smell what was there before. Jack didn’t want to risk anything, who knew if an alpha would come by. Any reminders would be a chance he couldn’t take.

It was too nice of an apartment to have openable windows, so the AC was cranked to max. The chemical taste on his tongue would go away eventually, but it was still very unpleasant. 

Jack moved to his bedroom, where the air was less oppressive. He flopped onto his bed. The sheets were new and still smelled like packaging and store shelf and warehouse. Eventually they would smell like...whatever it is that was the baseline smell of his place. Him, he supposed, whatever it was of him that lingered once he left.

He didn't stay in here much, mostly in the other room. No matter how much Jack pressed his face into the bedding he couldn’t smell him. Which is what he expected, but hadn’t hoped.

Yusei hadn’t left anything behind, which was for the best; Jack doubted he would be able to part with anything if he did. His smell wouldn’t be too hard to explain if it lingered. It was normal for an alpha to have an omega in his space. But both being shifters? If they hadn’t done that, maybe he wouldn’t have to take a scorched-Earth approach. Anything that couldn’t be stripped with chemicals had to go. Just in case. 

It hadn’t even been a week but already he wished he could go back to the way things were. They both knew it was a temporary arrangement, just a way to remedy Yusei’s mistake. Even if he stayed, Jack would still have to leave the house, he would still need to duel and compete and maintain his image. Being the King of Turbo duels was the most important thing to him, it was the whole reason he left Satellite. What else did he have?

Jack rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Having something to come home to would help. Knowing that he had that smile to greet him at the end of the day, just the thought brought him peace. Knowing that Yusei would embrace him, be happy to see him…

_ He’d never do it, he knows it’s not safe.  _ It wasn’t safe for him, either, but Jack Atlas could handle whatever they threw at him. He knew the risks and came here, fought for his place. He earned it. But Yusei….

_He shouldn’t have to risk everything because I want him._ _I was fine without him before, I can still live without him here._ But that hurt to think about. Jack knew he was selfish. Everyone knew it. He would do whatever it took to get he wanted, no matter who was in the way.

But this was different. He would get all the benefits but suffer no consequences. He couldn’t do that to his-

_ No. You have no right to him. I need to accept it and move on. _

He made himself get up off the bed, made himself go to the other room, made himself turn on his computer and look at his latest contract.

There would be a tournament soon. The King of Turbo Duels had to attend, there was no doubt that he would win, the question was just how. His manager had drafted some ideas as to what he could do. A comeback was too simple. Changing his deck without testing it first was risky and could upset longtime fans. A new outfit, perhaps, maybe a new paint job on his duel runner.

[If you could look it over during your week off, tell me what you think. We need to work on this ASAP.]

He tried to focus on the included designs. Normally he would be furious at the suggestion that he wasn’t “good enough” already. But it was hard to care. He knew he should but Jack Atlas knew what he wanted. And right now it wasn’t to be Jack Atlas.

He tossed the tablet onto the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. The top-shelf gin would do. He poured himself a glass and left the kitchen, thought better of it, brought the whole bottle back with him.

 

_ Fuck it. Fuck it fuck it fuck it.  _ Jack slammed the glass on the table. He stomped into the other room, the one that hadn’t been used until  _ he _ was here. It smelled like he was still there until everything was stripped clean. Everything was thrown out, nothing he touched could remain. That still didn’t stop Jack from tearing the room apart.

Sober Jack Atlas had done too good of a job; there was nothing that fell behind the bed or kicked under the furniture. There wasn’t even a towel left in the bathroom. Which did not please drunk Jack Atlas.

He let out a frustrated growl and punched the wall. His fist easily broke through the drywall. Dust and bits of material followed his withdrawn fist and dropped noiselessly to the floor.

_ Bullshit. _

He stalked into his own room. He felt trapped; there was an overwhelming desire to run until he collapsed. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t be seen like this, knew he was in no shape to drive. Anyone who crossed him was in danger of a fist to the face. 

Or fangs to the throat.

But going out in a blaze of glory would be a fitting end for Jack Atlas. Fighting with all the ferocity and passion he had until nothing was left of him would be better than dying in a crash or being dragged away and put down in a basement somewhere, like the animal they thought he was. 

But that would be giving up. Admitting defeat. Succumbing to the power of outside forces that forced Jack Atlas to break. And Jack Atlas didn’t lose.

With renewed motivation he returned to the living room and returned to his tablet. He flipped through his manager’s designs, scribbled notes on the pictures. Any changes to Jack Atlas would be on his terms.

His concentration was only broken when a notification popped up. His manager, who else. He opened the message, typed out some response, press send. He gave it no thought. Business bullshit as usual.

He x’ed out of the thread. All of his history was with his manager. Except there was one other. Jack opened it without thought.

_ Oh. _

He hadn’t messaged him since that week. There was no reason why he couldn’t first, but Jack Atlas didn’t need anyone else. All of this he built himself. Jack Atlas was a prime example of an alpha male. Strong. Confident. Master of his own domain. A leader, beholden to no one.

And he didn’t want to do this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
